Is it You?
by Edgehog Jeremy
Summary: After suffering a really bad heartbreak, Sonic is left alone on Christmas break. However, what will he do when his ex-girlfriend Amy calls him up and they go ice skating? Will they be able to mend their relationship? (A Sonamy one-shot that I may later convert into a full story, see inside for more details!)


A/N: Hey guys I'm back with yet another story (I just can't seem to finish some things can I?), I've suffered from severe writer's block and in addition to that my life has been so busy I haven't really had time to sit down and do what I love. Well that has all changed and I have decided to write a little one shot story to get back into the groove of things. However, if you all really do enjoy this one shot (let me know in the comments) I just may turn this into a full fledged story. But that is a big if so go ahead and read on. Hope you all enjoy!

Is it You?

Freezing December snow descended from the blackened night sky above as both Sonic and Amy departed from the skating rink. It had been an interesting night for the two, as both were dealing with their own internal conflicts as well as their mixed feelings for one another. The snow crunched underneath their shoes as they walked on the sidewalk towards Sonic's house, neither of them uttering a single word as all was silent. Sonic took a careful glance at Amy, taking in her beautiful pink quills and her eyes that shined in the night. Every time he looked at her now he could just feel his insides melt with guilt.

It had all been a misunderstanding, why can't she see that? Sonic pondered as he put his hands in his coat pockets, shielding them from the cold. In addition to that question he tried piecing together the day's events as they had been particularly strange to the blue hedgehog. It had all started with a phone call from out of nowhere from Amy. She hadn't communicated with Sonic for a couple of weeks after what had happened, but suddenly his phone went off and sure enough it was her. After a very brief conversation where Sonic noted that Amy still seemed a bit sour she invited him to go to the ice skating rink with her that night. Sonic gladly accepted thinking that this would be his chance to redeem and explain himself, but that's not what it was all cracked up to be. Amy was still very distant to him and whenever she fell down Sonic would try to help her but she just ended up telling him to "leave her alone" and that "she can do it on her own". If she was just going to act so disgruntled and unhappy with him, then what was the point of inviting him? It was an answer that Sonic's heart yearned for, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask. His chance at mending a broken and astray relationship was on the line yet he just couldn't face the music. This had been partially his fault, but she was also at fault too. Neither of them were perfect, but Sonic knew that they were perfect for each other. Sonic took a deep breathe and with all the courage he could muster he decided to break the ice and bring up the conversation that they needed to have.

"Amy?" Sonic pleaded to the pink companion at his side, her ears perked up and she looked at him, her jade eyes piercing into his.

"I-." Sonic started but before he could really say anything, Amy shot a hand up and pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"There's nothing to say. Let's just go home." Amy quietly replied as she moved her finger away and began walking ahead, snuggling into her coat. She went on for a few more paces when she stopped under a street lamp, realizing that Sonic was nowhere to be found. Confused she quickly turned around to see the blue hedgehog with his head down, his eyes closed as he appeared to be deep in thought.

"Are you coming?" Amy cried out impatiently, silence filling the night air as Sonic raised his head to address his question.

"No, I'm not." Amy gave an incredulous at Sonic. This is ridiculous, she thought, he's going to freeze to death.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Amy brushed off Sonic's response and turned to leave. She kept walking but she couldn't help but looking back every now and then and seeing Sonic's form growing smaller and fainter with the distance she had made from him. Something inside Amy was telling her to go back, but she didn't want to listen to her feelings, that's how she ended up getting hurt last time. There would be no next time, she wasn't going back. That's when she remembered something from a few months past, something she would never forget. Amy and Sonic were on her couch and they were just watching TV, nothing all that special. That's when Amy began talking about her insecurities and how she felt about all the other girls at school making fun of her for who she was. Sonic just chuckled at their silly remarks and he told her that he loved her for the person she came to be. No matter what, he said. He would be in her heart to be there when she needed him. It was something that touched her soul, she could feel tears forming in her eyes as she bolted back towards Sonic. She couldn't leave him behind, not after everything that they had been through. Amy had to let Sonic know, he deserved to know that she still loved him. The snow fell upon the pink hedgehog's quills and face, winter's freezing touch causing her to close her eyes to ignore the cold.

"Sonic!" She screamed as Sonic looked up, jolted from his thoughts at the sound of Amy speeding towards him. She stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"I need to talk to you." Amy panted, catching her breath from the sprint she had to make to reach Sonic.

"As do I." Sonic reached out and placed his hands in hers, time seemed to stand still for the two as they got lost in the emotions that seemed to electrify the air around them.

"Listen Amy, what was it that made you want to invite me out here with you today?" Sonic's thumb traced over her left hand as she thought over her answer, she could hear the sound of her heart beating inside her ears like a drum. She loved him, and he was going to know just how she felt towards him.

"I invited you because I wanted to be with you." Amy responded, earning a faint smile from the blue hedgehog before her. "I just couldn't stand going weeks without talking to you or being around you, I just felt so empty and alone. Left with nothing but thoughts and memories playing on repeat it was like every time I thought of us I could just feel a part of me break away. I couldn't stand it, but I couldn't stand how things went the past month either. I'm still mad at that, but I want to forgive you. I want to know your side of the story instead of people filling my head with nonsense." Amy could feel the tears slowly fall from her face, as she buried her face into Sonic's chest. Her confession had not only warmed Sonic's heart but had also caused him to cry as well. He wrapped his arms around her and lovingly embraced her in his arms. Underneath the streetlight, she had confessed her love to him and it was on this night that Sonic had learned that he would no longer have to walk alone. Sonic could feel a smile growing on his face the longer he held his pink companion in his arms. He finally felt as though nothing could go wrong once more and that the part of him that he had thought he had lost had now finally been unearthed and returned. Amy's sobs had finally died down and she looked up at him, this was his chance, his time to reveal his side of the story.

"What really happened was that-." Sonic began, all ready to spill what had really gone down all those weeks ago when he was once again silenced by Amy's finger pressed against his lips.

"Tell me another time, I just want to be held by you." Amy said, her voice muffled from her face being buried within Sonic's chest. Sonic lightly laughed at her answer.

"You really like doing that don't you?" Sonic asked as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth he felt from holding Amy. She didn't reply, they just enjoyed their little moment underneath the streetlamp before breaking away and walking back in joyous silence towards Sonic's house. Sonic went up to the porch and turned to look at Amy standing on the sidewalk, she had a saddened expression in her eyes, she didn't want to watch Sonic leave, not ever again. Sonic lowered his head and pulled the key out of his coat pocket to unlock the front door when the pink hedgehog ran up the porch to be at his side. She flashed a glowing smile at him as he put the key back in his pocket and looked at her.

"Why did I have a feeling you were going to follow me up here?" Sonic jokingly questioned as she wrapped her arms around him once more and pulled him into a light hug. Sonic returned the embrace when a thought struck him.

"Hey Ames?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"There's one more thing I want to do before you leave." Sonic said as he pulled away and rubbed her quills to the side, causing Amy to blush lightly.

"What's that?" She asked, already knowing the answer as Sonic leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Amy returned the kiss, enjoying the euphoria of being able to have the chance of once again kissing her lover. Sonic didn't want to break away, but he knew that it was best to keep it brief and just as quickly as the euphoric rush had come for the two, it had ceased.

"I love you, Sonic." Amy whispered as Sonic planted a kiss onto Amy's cheek.

"And I love you, Amy." Sonic pulled the key out of his pocket again and unlocked the front door, he stepped inside and shut it. Amy stood there on the porch for a moment, she felt as though it was all a dream. If it was, she never wanted to wake up so that she would never have to face the pain of not having Sonic ever again. However, this was all real and Amy couldn't help but radiate excitement from her being as she smiled and walked back down the driveway towards the sidewalk. She could see the curtains from Sonic's room drawn back and he could see the blue hedgehog waving at her. Amy waved back and decided that she had better let Sonic know just one more thing. She pulled out her phone and typed up her message before sending it, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of what his reaction would be.

Sonic's attention from waving at Amy was broken as he heard the vibration of his phone from his coat pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked his messages where a new notification was from Amy. He opened it, and began to read the text.

"Sonic, don't think that this is the end of anything, this is just the start of something new, a new beginning. I can't wait to face these next upcoming days with you as I would want nobody else by my side. I hope to see you again soon before break is over, I love you." Sonic finished reading and smiled, he wiped away a single tear that threatened to fall from his eye as he put his phone down and looked out the window. To his surprise, Amy was gone. Sonic reread the message once more, he couldn't help but feel a happy tingling sensation inside his heart. He was going to fix his relationship with Amy Rose and this time he was going to make sure that nothing got in their way. He was in love with her, and nobody was ever going to change that.


End file.
